Recollection
by RamenSin
Summary: Syaoran discovers Sakura unconscious on a beach in Japan one rainy day. He takes her home and takes care of her. Sakura has no memories before that incident, but decides to go to Hong Kong with Syaoran. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Summary:** Syaoran discovers Sakura unconscious on a beach in Japan one rainy day. He takes her home and takes care of her. Sakura has no memories before that incident, but decides to go to Hong Kong with Syaoran to find doctors who can cure her amnesia. In Hong Kong, Sakura meets Tomoyo who's studying to become a designer, Meilin, Eriol, and many of the CCS cast. As Sakura spends more time with Syaoran, she slowly developes feelings for him, but realizes that they can never be together.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Rain again... It's been raining everyday for the past week. A six year old Syaoran stood impatiently against the cold window in his classroom. He was all alone, everyone else had already been picked up by their parents. Where is Wei? He was always on time, waiting for Syaoran by a black car. The teacher comes once in a while to check on him, but she looked slightly annoyed. Well, it is getting late.

Syaoran sighed, maybe something happened to Wei... But the moment that thought entered his mind, it scared him. He's all alone in Japan with no one but Wei to take care of him... Syaoran shook his head.

The teacher came in less and less to check up on him, and despite his worrying, Syaoran was getting more impatient. Finally, he decided to just go home by himself. Sure, it's going to be a long walk, but at least he had an umbrella. So Syaoran slipped out of the classroom and out of the school. His teacher was no where in sight, maybe she left already...

The sky was dark and gloomy and rain poured from the heavens. Syaoran opened his umbrella and tried to cover himself with it, but the wind was too strong and it blew the umbrella from his hands and out onto the open street. Syaoran chased after it without thinking, and tried to catch it, but the rain was blinding him and the cold crept beneath his clothes. Suddenly, a bright yellow light shone directly onto his face and he could hear nothing but a deafening honk. Out of nowhere, a girl pushed him violently. He heard screeching and a terrible pain seared from his left leg, then... everything went black.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭


	2. Chapter 1: In the Wet Sands

**Summary:** Syaoran discovers Sakura unconscious on a beach in Japan one rainy day. He takes her home and takes care of her. Sakura has no memories before that incident, but decides to go to Hong Kong with Syaoran to find doctors who can cure her amnesia. In Hong Kong , Sakura meets Tomoyo who's studying to become a designer, Meilin, Eriol, and many of the CCS cast. As Sakura spends more time with Syaoran, she slowly developes feelings for him, but realizes that they can never be together.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS (obviously… and sadly… -.-)

So… I've written several fanfics and failed to finish even one of them… This time… I will finish it! I have the whole summer to write (I'm going to China for vacation and will probably be bored out of my mind… well… my Chinese sucks so I can't really talk to anybody…) and hopefully will get it done… Anyways, enough of my blabbing… read on people!

I like pie…

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

**Chapter 1: In the Wet Sands **

Only one more week of school left… Syaoran sighed and looked back. He had studied at Tomoeda High for the past two years and has gotten quite attached to the place. His mother sent him to Japan at the age of 4 to learn Japanese culture and the language. She had hoped that Syaoran would stay in Japan until he finishes high school, but a terrible incident happened and he was sent back to Hong Kong . Then, 2 years ago, he decided to give Japan another try, and so here he is…

_"I'm really going to miss Japan…" _Syaoran thought as he looked back at the school building. His 18th birthday is coming up in less than a month, and he's going back to Hong Kong to celebrate, and perhaps… stay there for good.

It's a beautiful day today; all the flowers are in full bloom. But Syaoran's favorite, the cherry blossom, was already past its season. As he made his way toward the place where Wei usually picked him up, he could already see the butler waiting for him.

"How was school, Master Xiao Lang?" Wei greeted him.

"Boring… as usual," he answered, "But I'll miss that school when we leave…"

"Of course you will."

They both got in the car and Wei started up the engine.

"Wei?" Syaoran asked, "I don't feel like going home just yet… Please take me to a beach or something, I need to relax…"

"As you wish."

* * *

The skies clouded up as Syaoran's car sped by. Soon, thick drops of rain poured down on their vehicle, washing off the dust that has collected over the past week. Syaoran frowned as he looked out from his window. The wind grew stronger, and the rain heavier. Just a few minutes ago the sky was clear. Syaoran closed his eyes; the sight frightened him a little. It looked exactly like that fateful day did 11 years ago.

"We're almost there, but shall we turn back?" Wei asked.

"Keep going," said Syaoran, "This type of rain never last very long."

Sure enough, the rain had stopped to a light trickle when Syaoran and Wei arrived at the beach. Syaoran got out of the car and took a deep breath. The salty air smelled refreshing and damp. He gazed at the waves splashing against the shore and felt at peace. Despite the sadness of leaving Japan , Syaoran can't wait to get back to Hong Kong and see all the people he loves again.

Wei decided to stay in the car and give his master some space, he was proud at how much Syaoran had grown over the years. It almost seemed like yesterday when Yelan entrusted her son with him… Wei smiled…

Syaoran strolled down a small trail and onto the wet sands. Back by the car he thought he saw a person lying on the ground, so he came to get a better look. Up close, he realized that it's a girl. Her long auburn hair was in disarray, and the white sun dress that she wore was soaked from the rain. She laid face down and seemed to be unconscious.

_drip_

Syaoran looked up… _"It's gonna start raining again… better get her out of here." _

"Wei!"

* * *

"There's nothing we can do except wait for her to wake up…" said Wei.

"I guess…" Syaoran sighed. They took the girl home hours ago, but she's been asleep the whole time.

A few minutes passed in silence, and then suddenly the phone rang. Wei hurried to answer it, leaving Syaoran alone with the mysterious girl. _"Why won't you wake up?..." _he sighed again. He could hear Wei on the phone in the other room, he sounded slightly annoyed. After several minutes, he came back to inform Syaoran.

"Master Xiao Lang there's been a little mix up for our flight next week, and I have to attend to it immediately."

Syaoran nodded and Wei rushed out the door.

* * *

_Another rainy day… 'Someday we'll all drown because of this rain…' a six year old Syaoran groaned. His tiny hand slipped and the green umbrella flew out into the darkness… 'Wait!' he cried, 'Come back!' _

_A bright light pierced through the gloomy rain… it's coming directly at him… _

Syaoran woke with a start… It's been years since he's had that dream, but every time he did, there was this horrible hollow feeling… Syaoran shook his head and looked at the couch where the girl was sleeping. Except… she's not there anymore… He quickly scanned the room, but saw nothing.

_Crack_

Syaoran spun around quickly… That was the sound of broken glass… He followed it and found himself in his bedroom. There she was… looking a little startled down at a broken picture frame. She was wearing a large green T-shirt that seemed to belong to him. Noticing his presence, she turned to face him. Her gorgeous pale face looked confused at first, but then it split into a smile.

"You're awake." She said softly.

"Yeah…" Syaoran was at a loss for words, then after a few moments, remembered his manners, "I'm Syaoran." He said.

"My name's Sakura." She said sweetly, "Sorry about your picture, I was just looking at it, but then my hand slipped."

"It's alright," he said and walked over to her. Syaoran carefully picked up the picture from the pile of broken glass and looked at it. It was a group photo of him and his four sisters, Fuutie, Fei Mei, Fanren, and Shiefa. The photo was scratched, making Fuutie's face look somewhat scarred. Syaoran grinned…

"Don't worry about this," he said to Sakura, "The picture wasn't that great anyways."

"I think it's lovely," she smiled again.

Syaoran smiled back…

"So you must be hungry," Syaoran said while trying to sweep up the glass, "Want something to eat?"

"I'm fine thanks," said Sakura, continuing to wander around his room, "Your butler Wei made some stuff."

"Wei was here?" Syaoran looked up, _'How come he didn't wake me?" _

"Yep," Sakura said cheerfully, "He told me to wear this T-shirt while my clothes dried, is it yours?"

"Yeah…" Syaoran wanted to ask her so many questions, but didn't know where to start.

"So…" he sat on his bed and gazed up at her, "What happened on that beach?"

Sakura gave him an odd look and said, "What beach?"

"The one where we found you unconscious?" Syaoran said slowly.

Sakura shook her head and sat down beside him. "I don't know…" she looked depressed, "I can't remember anything…"

"So… what are you going to do now?"

"I'm… not sure…" she looked confused again.

"Well… Tell me where you live, I can take you home." Syaoran suggested.

"Where I live?"

"Yeah."

"I…don't know where I live…" Sakura gave him another odd look. Syaoran was getting a strange feeling… _"Who is she?"_

"Did you just move here… or…"

"I don't know…" Sakura buried her face in her hands… "Wei asked me these questions too, but… I just don't know… I can't remember anything… All I know is my name…But I can't remember anything that happened before I woke up here."

Syaoran looked at the distressed Sakura, and wanted nothing more than to comfort her… "Don't worry," he said "We'll figure something out."

Sakura nodded…

* * *

_The next day…_

Syaoran woke up and got out of bed groggily; then he realized that he wasn't sleeping in his bed at all. He was lying on the living room couch… It took a few moments for him to regain his senses and remember about Sakura, the girl who's lost her memories. They gave her his room for the night.

He looked up at the large clock on the wall… It reads 9:48… _"Oh great… I'm late for school…"_ he groaned _"Why didn't Wei wake me up"_

Syaoran moved sluggishly to the bathroom and after splashing some cool water on his face, he felt refreshed. A sweet aroma was in the air, and Syaoran followed its scent to the kitchen.

Sakura smiled at him… "Hungry?" she asked.

"Starving."

The two had pancakes for breakfast… Sakura told Syaoran that they were her specialty. She was wearing her sun dress and had pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Hm?" he liked the way his name sounded when she said it.

"Wei told me to tell you that he had some business to attend to today, and won't be able to drive you to school."

"Ah… I don't think I'll go today."

"But why not?"

"I'm already about an hour late…" he said, "And I hate being late… it's better for me to just… not go."

"So you're skipping?" Sakura said sternly, but in a cute way.

"Oh come on." He grinned, and she smiled back.

"So what are you planning to do today?"

Syaoran looked at her… "Let's try and find your family."

Sakura frowned a bit, "Wow…" she whispered, "I don't even know who my family is…"

"Don't worry too much," Syaoran patted her shoulder, "It'll all work out."

"Thanks…"

* * *

_The Kinomoto residence… _

"Touya?" a fair faced young man named Yukito called out.

"Yuki, you're here." Said Touya. He looked like he hasn't slept in days. "Any word on Sakura?" he said desperately.

Yukito shook his head… "Nothing… no one knows where she is." Touya swore loudly.

"When Sakura-chan gets like this, she usually recovers pretty quickly and would find her way home. Don't worry too much Touya…" Yukito tried to comfort his friend, "It's so difficult for me to see you this way…"

"Thanks Yuki…" he managed a weak smile, "But she's never been gone this long before… a whole week! Dad's already called the police… Yuki… do you think she's alright?"

"Of course… Sakura-chan has your mother to watch over her."

"It's my fault…" Touya said heavily, "I should've watched her more closely…"

"Don't blame yourself," Yuki comforted him, "It was no one's fault…"

"I'm worried about Dad too…" Touya sighed, "He hadn't slept very much…"

"You hadn't either Touya," Yuki said worriedly, "Get some rest."

"I can't… I have to keep looking for her…."

Yuki sighed and looked out the window… _"Sakura-chan… where are you?"_ How hard it must've been for the Kinomoto's all these years…

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

**Author's Notes:**Was that ok? Really… Did you guys hate it? T.T Tell me the truthhhh! I'm in distress right now… just missed my French exam cuz I forgot to take my timetable home and forgot what time the exam took place… Dudes… I get a 0… a big fat 0… Ahem… don't mind me… I'll just… crawl into a hole and die….


End file.
